One night in omega
by SparklyQuarians
Summary: Shepard recruits Vega using unconventional methods, leading to a steamy night on Omega


**One night**

Shepard accepted the glass of whiskey Anderson offered her, taking a sip before setting the glass down on the rounded coffee table in front of her, "So my hand picked crew is almost finished, who is this recommendation you mentioned?"

Anderson sat down in chair opposite Shepard, "Lieutenant James Vega," Anderson slid a data pad across the table to Shepard, "He led a unit on Fehl Prime, things went wrong, he's currently propping up bars on Omega, you might have to use a more unconventional approach to get his attention, probably best you dont mention the Alliance at first."

Shepard picked up the data pad, reading Vega's dossier, calmly drinking the rest of her whiskey, "Damn, Fehl Prime blew up in his face, seems like a good soldier though. Are you really suggesting I break frat rules?"

Anderson shrugged, "Technically you aren't, he's not on your crew yet."

"What makes you so sure he'll join?"

Anderson smirked, "Because you are his hero, he just needs a challenge."

Shepard sighed, "Fine, he better be good."

"He will be, you just need to give him some encouragement, he took the loss on Fehl Prime, hard."

"Ok, we'll head to Omega as soon as the refits are done. What strings did you pull to keep my ass out of jail?"

"I made them see sense, you did what you had to do and you brought back a lot of valuable tech and Intel."

"I need to secure the release of 2 of my crew, my engineers, former Alliance, I want them back."

"You can use your Spectre status to authorise it," Anderson sighed as Udina walked into the room, "What do you want Udina?"

"You have a meeting with the other councillors," Udina cast Shepard a disapproving look.

Anderson huffed, "I'll be there soon," Anderson watched as Udina left his office, he turned back to Shepard, "Come back before you leave."

Shepard hugged Anderson, "Awwwww, did you miss me?"

"Yes, Dads are allowed to miss their Daughters."

"I'll be back before we depart. I'll let you know when I've picked up Vega," Shepard smiled at her Father and left his office.

Shepard departed the Normandy, heading for a suite Aria had organised for her. Shepard had everything she needed to change herself from Commander to Nikita, wannabe Omega dancer. She smiled, everyone though she couldn't dance, but really she could, she just had a certain style that she didn't like to show unless it meant she was gonna get laid at the end of it.

Shepard began setting out her stuff, when she saw a shimmer in the corner of the room, she her head and sighed, "Kasumi, either go away or help."

Kasumi appeared, walking over to Shepard, "I'll help, I want to see how you work out of armour," Kasumi set to work on transforming Shepard, she decided to give Shepard sparkly blue eyes with black eye liner, pink glossy lips, leaving her long brown hair loose and slightly tousled. Kasumi picked a short, black dress with a plunging neckline to show of Shepard's assets, completing the look with killer heels and silver jewellery.

Shepard looked at herself in the mirror, "If I dont get any action tonight, I give up trying. How do I look?"

Kasumi admired her handiwork, "Smoking hot, Shep. Even if this Vega is a no go, I'm there's plenty of others willing to play with you."

After 2 hours of getting ready, Shepard stepped into Afterlife, casting her eyes around for the man she came for, she couldn't see him, but Intel said he was here, so she had to bide her time. Shepard strolled casually to the bar, eyes and wolf whistles following each sway of her hips, she smirked a little, tonight was definitely going to be a good night. She slid on to a stool, ordering herself a drink, sipping on it, she looked around, scanning the Human men, trying to spot her target, then she found him, a walking bag of meat and muscle, his t-shirt straining under the the contours of his well toned body.

Shepard's mind went immediately to the dark side, wondering if he used all that muscle in the bedroom, he could easily nail her to the mattress with a relentless fucking that Shepard suspected would last til her thighs hurt and moving wasnt an option. Lieutenant Vega didn't do things half hearted on the battlefield, he certainly wouldn't do it in between a woman's legs.

Shepard watched as Vega took a seat next to her, she watched him out of the corner of her eye, smirking slightly, it was time to play dirty. Shepard slipped off her stool, pretending to stumble, falling against Vega's rock hard body, causing his drink to spill down his t-shirt, "Oh, I'm so sorry, drink is stronger than I thought."

Vega turned to look at the gorgeous brunette, "It's ok, accidents happen," Vega checked her out completely, she was practically edible, "Buy me a drink and I just might forgive you."

Shepard laughed, taking her seat, turning the bartender, "2 of whatever he's drinking."

Vega shifted closer to Shepard, "So are you gonna tell me what your name is?"

"Nikita Anderson, I'm a dancer. What's your name, big boy?"

"James Vega. What brings a _señora_ like you to Omega?"

Shepard turned in her seat to face Vega, leaning towards him, revealing a gentle hint of cleavage, "Hoping to get a job here. But since you're here, I might stay for the entertainment."

Vega slipped an arm around Shepard, "What is going on in that _hermosa mente_?

Shepard hummed gently, flicking her hair back over her shoulder, "I'm wondering, what I would have to do, to get you to fuck me all night long."

Vega growled lowly in his throat, "Dance with me?"

Shepard slipped off the stool and walked towards the dance floor, she glanced back towards Vega, "Sure you can handle this?"

Vega got off his stool, strolling towards her, his hands reaching for her hips, pulling her back to him, "Oh, I can handle it," Vega walked her towards the dance floor, hands exploring her curves. Together they moved into a sea of other dancers, Shepard turned her back to him, grinding her ass against his crotch while his hands had her hips firmly in his grasp.

Vega turned Shepard around, pulling her tight against him, her breasts pushing into his chest, her body melding together with his, together they moved slowly, hands exploring what they could reach. Vega wanted to explore every inch of this beautiful woman, he turned her again, her back resting against him, starting with her thighs, caressing each inch of smooth creamy skin, pulling her dress up slightly, his hands infuriatingly missing the juncture at the top.

Shepard knew she could blow at any time, Vega was touching her in all the right places, setting her skin on fire, if he didn't give her the fucking of a life time, she was gonna shoot him in the balls. She shivered and whimpered at his hands moving up her body, he was slow, trying to tease her, well two can play at that game. Shepard reached her hand around finding his crotch, rubbing it through the fabric, he was definitely aroused.

Vega was nearing his breaking point, the petite brunette, knew just how sexy she was and how to use it to her advantage. His hands moved further up her body, ghosting over the top her breasts, making her whimper, all thoughts of being in public, in the the middle of a dance floor forgotten.

Shepard groaned as Vega's strong hands massage her breasts, catching the sensitive nubs though the fabric, it was time to take this to the next level, she grabbed his hand, pulling him from dance floor, leading him to a private room, as soon as she entered the room, Vega slammed her roughly into a wall, it'd probably hurt in the morning, but Shepard couldn't care about that now.

Vega slammed Shepard into the wall, his lips crushing against hers in a bruising kiss, he pulled away, admiring the woman in front of him, messy hair and swollen lips, she looked utterly sexy and he had to have her. He pushed her dress up over her hips, ripping at the delicate lace that hid her sex from, in one movement, the panties came off and he threw them across the room.

Shivering fingers fumbled at the button of Vega's trousers, Shepard grunted in frustration over her lack of dexterity, pulling at the button in popped off, making a small noise as it hit the floor. The trousers easily came apart and she pushed them down, underpants joining the trousers, freeing his rock hard erection.

Vega pulled her thigh up to his hip, holding her against the wall, he entered her quickly, both crying out in pleasure. Vega wanted to take it slow, but he just couldn't hold back, he needed her, to have her, to spend himself within her, she was willing and needed it just as much as he did. Vega pulled out of her, pulling her to a table in the room, bending her over it. He slammed into her again, making her cry out.

Shepard gripped onto the edge of the table as she was thrust back and forth, filled and stretched by his ample size. She felt like she wasnt breathing, she could only concentrate on the the sensations in her groin. A short, sharp sting spread across a cheek of her ass, "Oh fuck," She shouted as he slapped her ass again. Her hands shivered, legs buckled, toes curled as her groin tense up around his length, her nerve endings exploding as came hard.

Vega groaned at the clenching around his length, thrusting into her slowly and deeply, spilling his seed into her, "Oh _mierda_," He yelled, still slowly thrusting into her, letting her waning orgasm milk his length dry, "Come back to mine," Vega asked in her ear, pushing back her sweaty hair.

Shepard nodded, taking Vega's hand as they straightened themselves out, walking out of the room, heading toward the club exit. Together, they walked through the alleys of Omega, heading towards Vega's home, Shepard felt warm liquid drip down her legs, strangely, she found it sexy, being so full of Vega's seed, it was dripping down her legs slowly. The home was small, enough for one person, one sofa, a TV, a small kitchen, a spacious bed, no individual touches though.

Shepard stumbled over to his bed, falling on it, landing on her back. She kicked her shoes off, dumping her bag on the floor. Dizzily, she managed to peel her dress off her sticky skin, laying spread out on the bed, waiting for Vega to join her.

Vega turned away from the door, noticing the naked brunette spread out on his bed, he was hard again. Quickly, he undressed, joining Shepard on the bed, his body covered hers completely, pinning her underneath him. They kissed desperately, tongues battling for dominance, Vega hissed against her lips, the delicious pain of her nails digging into his back. Vega planted kisses against her neck, nipping at her skin, her naked breasts proved too enticing, they call for his touch, his hot mouth around the hardened nubs. He looked at Shepard through blackened eyes as he flicked his tongue over the pink nub, whimpers spurring him on to do it again, he suckled on her breast, watching her as she watched him through her fluttering lashes.

Shepard groaned as she was roughly pulled down the bed, watching as his head disappeared behind her legs. She gasped, throwing her head back as his talented tongue licked slowly and methodically over her sex, exploring her wetness. Almost involuntarily, she bucked her hips up to his face, holding his head to her sex with her hands. Deft fingers entered her, caressing the walls, never before had a man been so concerned with her enjoyment and pleasure. "Oh fuck, right here...keeping going," She ordered him, her orgasm hitting her not long after, she swore to all the gods as her juices soaked his fingers, dripping onto the sheets.

Vega tasted her juices on his fingers, quickly his hand was grabbed by Shepard, giving him a look that nearly made him cum straight away as she licked herself off of his fingers. Vega growled, pushing Shepard backwards, gripping her thighs as he entered her wet sex, he felt like such an animal, he just wanted to fuck her hard and fast, claiming her as his own. He slammed into her over and over, her hips matching each thrust, he just couldn't hold out, he just wanted to fill her up with his seed throughout the night. He grunted as the coiling sensation in his stomach reached breaking point, "Shit," he grunted louder as he spilled himself into her again, joining her as a spent, sweaty mess.

Together they curled up under the sheets, hoping to get some sleep before lust and desire took them over again.

Vega woke up in the morning, the bed empty, he sat up, finally seeing Shepard getting dressed, "Hey, where you going?"

Shepard turned to look at him, "Back to the ship, Lieutentant Vega, I expect to see you on the Normandy within 2 hours, get your shit together and be there."

Vega felt confused, until it dawned on him, "Commander Shepard."

"That's me, 2 hours Lieutenant," Shepard headed to the door, turning back, "Thanks for the fuck."

Vega watched as Shepard left his place, "I just fucked Commander Shepard," He said out loud to himself. That fact threw up a dilemma for Vega, he has the chance to work with his hero, but now all he would see is the sexy brunette from Omega, he had a night of crazy, wild sex with


End file.
